Fräulein Kreutune
|-|Original Fräulein= |-|Post NT-6= Summary Fräulein Kreutune (フロイライン＝クロイトゥーネ Furoirain Kuroitūne) is a mysterious, seemingly human, woman who has existed since the age of witch hunts. Not matter what methods were used on the witch trial, Fräulein survived them all without ever being harmed, to the point that after 308 trials, the judges could only come to one ironic conclusion: Fräulein Kreutune had not been injured and ergo she was innocent and nothing but a mere human. Fräulein became a legend during her long history and multiple theories spread regarding her origin. By the time of the Ichihanaran Festival Arc, Fräulein had been imprisoned inside the Windowless Building in total darkness in order to prevent her from absorbing information and evolving. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Fräulein Kreutune Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: At least several hundred years Classification: Unknown (Physically appears human and genetically can't be called anything but a normal human) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, could reset her spine after rotating her upper body three times and being bent into an L-shape), microscopic substance insertion, bioelectromagnetic tracking, can eat a brain to absorb all its properties, able to see and consume pure information, resistance to poison and immunity to pain, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2, doesn't need air, food or water to survive) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Destroyed a wall of the Windowless Building, Four Wings and Elements), some attacks ignore common durability Speed: At least Peak Human (Faster than any regular human and capable of fighting Elements) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Mountain level, possibly far higher (Not even Leivinia Birdway or Saints like Silvia and Brunhild Eiktobel can kill her normally), immortality and regeneration make her almost impossible to kill using conventional methods Stamina: Unknown, appears to be incapable of getting tired, shrugs off all types of attacks and doesn't need to eat, drink or even breathe to live Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with microscopic substances (Shot down several Four Wings) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Follows only simple "Yes or No" thought patterns even simpler than those of insects', but learns extremely fast and is capable of learning even faster by mimicking the actions of others. Does not have a mind or ego in the common sense Weaknesses: Can theoretically be made to transform into a form that can be killed through special techniques Feats * Fräulein endured 308 trials by ordeal without ever being harmed. This included things like: burning, being forced to hold scorching hot stones, drowning, starving/thirst and being hit by a lightning bolt. * Fräulein herself instinctly knows she can't be killed by normal human methods, like being cut, shot, stabbed, struck, bit, split, ripped, dried up, thrown into molten lava or poisoned. * Fräulein countered Accelerator reflecting her momentum by having her upper body rotate three full times to eliminate the backwards momentum, without shedding a single drop of blood. * One of Kakine's Dark Matter white beetles' shells, which is comparable to a warship's cannon, also failed to kill her and only bent her upper body to the side in an L-shape. * Not even powerful magicians like Leivinia Birdway or Saints like Silvia and Brunhild Eiktobel can kill her normally. * A swarm of special man-eating roaches that can eat human flesh, bone, wood, stone, rubber and metal couldn't make her bleed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortal Body:' Fräulein is seemingly immortal and, according to records from the witch trials, has lived for hundreds of years without aging. According to medieval records, no form of torture or trial was able to kill or even harm Fräulein. Fräulein apparently doesn't need air, food or water to survive, and seemingly doesn't feel any pain when she's attacked. She also appears to have a resistance to poison. This unique durability of Fräulein and her characteristic of being neither a magician or an esper is what attracted Gremlin to her for their plans. Although she is practically invulnerable to conventional methods and not even powerful magicians like Leivinia Birdway can kill her using brute force, very skilled magicians may be able to find a way to kill her. For example, Leivinia thought she would be able to make Fräulein transform into a form that could be killed, and she thought that Aleister Crowley should also be able to do the same, but had chosed not to, perhaps to definitely avoid revealing his identity to the world. Similarly, Thor thought that Ollerus and Othinus would be able to calculate a way to kill her. *'Microscopic Substance Insertion:' Fräulein can insert a microscopic substance inside a target, which immediately affects it. If the target is organic, it will cause it to faint and receive damage, due to the effects that exhibit characteristics similar to an organ transplant rejection. If the target is inorganic however, the substance expands from within, tearing it apart. *'Information Absorption/Adaptation:' Fräulein's thought patterns are referred to as similar or even more simplified compared to an insect's, but her body is overly optimized. Her only apparent motivation is to "learn". She scans the conditions of her environment and the direction that leads to the most suitable environment for her, and there, regardless of what type of information, she absorbs the information in her environment by scanning it. This ranges from apparently simple observation to plain mimicry, rapidly becoming even better than the person she's mimicking. Fräulein has the ability to use that information to modify herself to adapt to the environment. **'Evolution:' Once Fräulein has absorbed enough information, she will grow from a collection of continuous simple thought processes to a more complex and flexible thought process. In the process of that growth, she will likely experience a great change. It's estimated that her evolution into this new life form will only occur after she has absorbed enough information, which should take her an estimated 2,300 years. However, this "eclosion" holds the potential of reversing the position of hunter and prey between her and humanity. However, she can shorten this time by accessing massive amounts of information. For example, upon coming in contact with the Misaka Network, Fräulein evolved the ability to eat a human’s brain and reproduce the brain’s structure within herself to acquire its properties. Aleister Crowley's personal AI estimated that by eating Last Order's brain she could reduce the time needed for evolving into a new life from from 2,3000 years to three seconds, and it similarly warned Aleister about her accessing Academy City's Bank, a database that is said to hold all of Academy City's data, from student records to AIM diffusion energy field data. **'Bioelectromagnetic Tracking:' While chasing after Last Order Fräulein grew an organ similar to that of the shark's ampullae of Lorenzini, which allows her to track electromagnetic signals through air, in this case the Misaka Network, by perceiving the massive amount of signals being transmitted as variations of pressure to estimate the location of the network's control tower, Last Order. **'Information Eating:' Perhaps as an extension of her ability to absorb information, Fräulein was capable of seeing and interacting with Yakumi Hisako after she became an information life form with no physical body. Fräulein was capable of eating Hisako's body, taking away over 30% of her existence with a single bite. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Immortals Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Self-Sustenance Users